This invention relates to a swing apparatus and the like having a reduced stroke suitable for use in apparatus where miniaturization is important, and to a method of operating a swing member for reducing the length of the stroke by positioning an elongated, longitudinal cam centrally within the cylinder and providing fixed mounting on the end cap so that the cam is carried within the piston rod.
In accordance with the prior art, an elongated cam is mounted externally of the piston rod so that the piston fills a cylinder such that the cam track is carried adjacent the inner wall of the cylinder. This construction requires a predetermined stroke of the piston to produce a resulting commensurate movement of the clamp or other operating member. Swing clamps of various manufacture have long been provided to the trade, and because of the positioning of the cam track immediately opposite the cylindrical wall, a certain predetermined movement of the piston is required to provide a suitable outward swinging movement to the swing clamp.
Because of trends towards miniature cylinders in the field of robotics, it is desirable to reduce the length of the stroke necessary to produce the desired inward or outward turning movement of the swing apparatus.
Swing clamps are often used in the machine tool industry as well as in the electronic industry as, for example, in positioning circuit boards and other work pieces during manufacture. Many new areas for the apparatus and method hereof may utilize swing members other than clamps.